ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Truth of the Dragon Race
The Truth About the Dragon Race is the 47th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on August 31, 2002 and the English version on July 3, 2005. Let Dahaka begins his battle against Jegan to avenge his homeland and his girfriend's sake. However, Jegan still gains the upperhand in combat, not before revealing to Let his Dragon's real identity. Summary As the moon continues to cover the sun, Let is undergoing a transformation. Once the smoke clears up, Jegan stares in awe as he sees a human fist hit the ground. Seconds later, Let assures to himself that he will avenge Julia. Let gains new confidence and strength, Jegan then decides to let his dragon fight Let instead. Jegan turns around and tells his dragon that she will fight, calling it "Julia." Let is left speechless until Jegan breaks the silence assuring Let that the dragon in front of him is indeed Julia. Let still does not believe him since he was there the day Jegan killed her and he saw her dead body. Let also remembers when Jegan attacked him, but somehow survives while his Dragon Race village was destroyed. He also remembers burying Julia's body inside the earth. Julia breaths fire out of her mouth to attack Let as requested by Jegan. While Let gets distracted while thinking about Julia, he is hit with Julia's tail. Let gets up and hits Julia with a light punch on her neck. Jegan calls Let a coward for not being able to hit Julia. However, after Jegan commands Julia to tear Let into pieces, she is unable to move. Let explains that he stopped her from moving with his Dragon Skill, "Mystic Dragon Paralysis". Let charges towards Jegan using his Black Dragon Triple Slice landing several hits. The hits seemed successful as Jegan is falling, but his body disappears and reappears behind Let slashing him. Jegan explains that it was his hypnotic illusion technique, "Mystic Dragon Dream". Furthermore, he reveals that he used the same technique on Let thus the Julis he buried was another corpse disguised in an illusion. He also confesses that he loved Julia, and because of that he had to separate them. The sun is now completely eclipsed by the moon. Let gets up and begins to attack Jegan. He remembers Haru's words and finally finds his reason to fight. Despite his effort leaving Jegan no opening for another illusion, Jegan hurries to use his Six Star Dark Bring, Yggdrasil that absorbs his opponent's energy and leaves them photosynthesized into a tree. As Let's body begins transforming, Jegan explains that a year ago, Julia tried to perform the Dragon Race ceremony, but failed hence her current form. Meanwhile, Haru is struggling with his fight against Berial while trying to search for Elie, but Berial prevents him. Elsewhere, Elie and the others are gazing at the sky while conversing among one another. Julius calls for Elie's and the other's attention, asking them if they have time to have such conversations. They turn around and prepare to continue their fight with Iulius. After Elie states that she dislikes girly men, a sword appears on his hand. He swings his sword, turning Plue into an ice cube. Griff, filled with anger, begins to remember all the good deeds Plue did for him. He gets on top of Tanchimo and switches to Battle Mode. He runs towards Julius with full speed, only to be easily evaded and ended up crashing into a rock wall. Ruby takes out his Bell Holy, which has no effect at all. Elsewhere, Musica and Reina continue their fight. After Musica complements Reina's skills, she tells Musica that she researched on him discovering him to be Rize's adopted protege after the Musica family massacre and later forming the Silver Rhythm Gang after Rize died. Seconds later, Reina beings crying and asks Musica where is the Silver Ray. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Let Dahaka vs. Jegan (Concluded) *Berial vs. Haru Glory *Elie vs. Julius *Reina vs. Hamrio Musica Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments *Silver Claiming Dark Bring used *G-Earth *White Kiss *Yggdrasil *Armure D'Etoile Techniques used *Mystic Dragon Paralysis *Black Dragon Triple Slice *Mystic Dragon Dream *Silver Chain Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Strength *Hand to Hand Combat Items used *None Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Symphonia arc